Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labeled for deletion. Accidently typed control-u and lost your input? I've never experienced the particular problem mentioned in the tip, and the tip itself is expressed very poorly, so I didn't understand that it actually has a point. It appears the tip concerns a defect in Vim, namely, if you type in text in insert mode and press Ctrl-U, you lose what you entered, and undo is stupidly unhelpful. I suppose the tip could be completely rewritten to make it clear what it's about, and a more helpful solution to the problem could be provided, and the typo in the title could be fixed. I was thinking for some doubtful tips that I might post on the vim_use mailing list, and solicit opinions and help on fixing (or deleting) a particular tip. This tip would be a good candidate for that. OTOH I would be quite happy to just delete this tip so we can concentrate on more helpful material, but if anyone wants to fix it, please do so. --JohnBeckett 10:54, 26 July 2007 (UTC) :Asking for opinion/help on the main mailing list sounds like a very good idea. We don't need to fix every thing right now as there are a lot of other tips that can be fixed. However, as the tip has been found useful, deleting it does not seem like a good thing to do: the tip solves a problem. As a consequence, it deserves to be kept unless there is a better tip that addresses the same problem, but in more understandable terms. :--Luc Hermitte 12:12, 26 July 2007 (UTC) :: I agree to Luc. I have setup a category and a boilerplate "dodgy" for such cases. ::--bastl 15:00, 26 July 2007 (UTC) Create PayPal "Buy Now" Buttons from a CSV Buffer I don't know why ipkiss flagged this for delete, but my reasons for supporting the idea are: *The tip is very specific to a particular need. *My guess is that the need is pretty rare, and is certainly not the sort of thing that Vimmers normally discuss. *It's hard to follow the tip because the particular need has masses of complex stuff which would only make sense to a very small number of people. *The tip is just not helpful for most readers. *We need to concentrate our efforts on tips that generally will be helpful. *I don't see how you could clean up the tip to make it more helpful (without a large effort). Would you put it in a PayPal category?? *I'm a bit uneasy about the focus of the tip being for a commercial service (I thought it was spam at first). --JohnBeckett 10:54, 26 July 2007 (UTC) :It looks to me like just another variation on the theme: "How can I generate/insert/expand text from a list of other things". It's the same kind of applications that the enum-to-switch_case converter I wrote for C. Thus, one of the categories would be Category:Automated_Text_Insertion (even if it is more about transformation here). The other one would be Category:HTML. :Could it be useful to others? I can't tell. On the first glance, I'd say no: this is just an example of how to use :substitute. :--Luc Hermitte 12:12, 26 July 2007 (UTC) : It is a general thing. John, you are right, it is not helpful to most readers, but does it matter? I would say no: If someday someone searches for paypal, he will find something and be happy. If not, who cares? I tag it dodgy and let's postpone the discussion, until the more valuable tips are fixed. :--bastl 15:17, 26 July 2007 (UTC) Number a group of lines There is a discussion about whether this tip should be deleted in the comments at the bottom of the tip page (click the above header). I wouldn't mind keeping it if someone would fix it up! You could argue that the tip present a general technique of using a simple script. --JohnBeckett 11:56, 26 July 2007 (UTC) Toggle off the line-number when enter on-line help This tip concerns someone who: *Has used :set number to display line numbers. *Then displays Vim help. *Is using an obsolete version of Vim that shows line numbers in help. *Is using a screen limited to 80 columns. That should be a very rare scenario. For most users, the tip is simply not helpful. If there are too many unhelpful tips, the genuinely useful tips will be missed. I'm inclined to delete this sort of tip because it would take a bunch of effort to clean up, and the result would be very doubtful, and keeping the tip would degrade the signal-to-noise ratio of the tips. As an alternative to deletion, maybe there could be some sort of template to insert a box saying that we aren't really proud of this tip, but we think we'll keep it for a while. However, if it hasn't been fixed within three months we think we'll delete it. That would be like Template:Deprecated which displays a 'deprecated' box and puts the tip in a deprecated category. --JohnBeckett 11:56, 26 July 2007 (UTC) Turn off per-filetype auto indentation Please discuss whether this tip should be deleted in the comments at the bottom of the tip page (click the above header). --JohnBeckett 11:56, 26 July 2007 (UTC)